Esemi Yumegetsu
|image=Rsz 1fd0d5c9302fa00b2058eaafa9a300a59-d7oyise.jpg |kanji=似非神ゆめ月 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=False God Dreaming Moon |parent jutsu=Susanoo |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Tenseigan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |users=Masayoshi/Abilities and Powers |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Esemi Yumegetsu (似非神ゆめ月, False God Dreaming Moon) is the name of Masayoshi's most powerful technique. By combining his Titan Technique and the Dharmakāya Path, Kenpachi can forth an enormous avatar capable of movement dictated by his will. The enormous daito wielded by the avatar is capable of releasing enormous bursts of chakra upon contact, able to effortlessly change the landscape in which the battle is taking place. Due to the power of this technique, the amount of times Kenpachi may activate it in battle is limited. Overview According to Masayoshi, the Esemi Yumegetsu is the balance of chaos and order in our bodies. Also no one can ever reach this technique, even if they do not have a perfect balance of chaos and order. If one ever becomes heavier than the other the jutsu will no longer work. Unmei Ori Akuma Niyotte Saiku Reta (運命織り悪魔によって細工された天の壁 Walls of Heaven, Crafted by Fate Weaving Demon): This is a technique within Esemi Yumegetsu's arsenal that can only be used one time for each time that the technique is activated. Unmei Ori Akuma Niyotte Saiku Reta is a defensive technique in where Masayoshi creates three, glass like barriers between himself and his opponent, none of which can be destroyed physically. These barriers each represent a particular emotion, an emotion that ties heavily with the aspect of destiny. Masayoshi states that, while other people can also be a major driving factor for a person's destiny, the actual individual's emotions are even more important in the journey to achieve their fate. The three emotions are, in order from the first barrier to the last, regret, love, and fear. In order for the opponent to destroy these barriers, the opponent must be able to overcome the emotion that drives them. For instance, in order to destroy the barrier of regret, the opponent must look back on the one thing in their journey that they regret most, the loss of their home, their loved ones, failures, and anything of the sort, and they must be able to forgive themselves for that regret as they see said event unfold before them in the barrier's broad side. Masayoshi states that this technique is much better suited for training, as well as helping whoever the person he's using it on, recover from despair or misery. Sasayaki (ささやき Whispers): This power is activated as soon as Esemi Yumegetsu is activated. Sasayaki is a haunting power that forces the opponent to witness silhouettes of people that have heavily influenced them in the past. Masayoshi states that, since Esemi Yumegetsu focuses on the aspect of destiny, the people that are most important to the individual are the main form of resolve and drive for that person to achieve their destiny. If these people have died during the person's journey, or had become part of a tragic event that had taken place in their travels, the individual's resolve can be shaken, and their destiny left unfinished. Thus, these silhouettes of close relationship to the opponent begin to appear randomly throughout their battle with Masayoshi, questioning the morals and motivations of the opponent and heavily shaking their resolve. These images of people are odd in that, when they appear, the environment around them will shift and change, taking on a more orange tinted hue. The silhouettes themselves are strange for having glowing orange eyes and mouths. Owari no Nai Kisetsu (終わりのない季節 Season Unending): One of the more mind-jarring techniques used by Esemi Yumegetsu, Owari no Nai Kisetsu is a power used to confuse the opponent's perception of mental and physical planes of existance. In order to initiate the technique, Esemi Yumegetsu's avatar raises it's large mirror into the air and a bright flash shoots out from it's form, briefly blinding the opponent due to the intensity of the flash. From the time that they open their eyes on out, the opponent will begin to see two different battles. The first battle taking place within their mind, where the laws of physics have no real meaning, and the second battle taking place in the real world. The opponent's mind will switch back and forth between these two battles, eventually losing track of which one is real and which one is not, losing their grip on reality. Unmei Saishū Dankai no Shukufuku (運命の最終段階の祝福 Final Stage, Blessing of Fate): The final ability used by Esemi Yumegetsu, Unmei Saishu Dankai no Shukufuku is a dangerous power that can only be activated after a certain amount of time has elapsed. The technique is initiated once the big hand from Masayoshi's clock has gone in a full circle, an hour since the technique had been activated. Then, Masayoshi states the name of the power, and without them even noticing, the opponent is trapped within an infinite loop in where their actions will repeat themselves overtime as the battle progresses. In reality, the opponent's body is still, unmoving as if it were in a genjutsu, while the actual battle from their point of view is taking place deep within the mind. This technique is especially dangerous due to the fact that, once it is finished, the opponent's sanity is utterly gone, faded from existance after having to relive the same movements over and over, no matter how they try to escape it. Saito states that, while his Shikai ability, Kami no Te, was capable of defying destiny, this power is what decides destiny. When Unmei Saishu Dankai no Shukufuku is finally over, Esemi Yumegetsu is deactivated, the battle finished. This technique is only used on the most powerful of opponents and this technique will shortens the users life by 5 years Weakness * One major weakness is that it puts a major strain on the body, even with Body Revival Technique the user struggle to even do basic taijutsu * Large chakra consumption if the user had little amounts of chakra this would easily kill him * The user has to stay focused and if the lose focus then he will lose control and balance